Muun
Die Muuns sind eine humanoide Spezies vom Planeten Muunilinst, welcher im Äußeren Rand liegt. Die wohl berühmtesten Vertreter dieser Spezies waren San Hill und der Sith-Lord Darth Plagueis. Beschreibung Aussehen und Körperbau Muuns haben zwei Beine, gestreckte Köpfe ohne sichtbare Nasenlöcher und graue Haut. Ihr Kreislaufsystem galt als einmalig, weil sie drei Herzen besitzen. Charakter Obwohl sie als sehr intelligent gelten, neigen Muuns dazu, habgierig, aber auch vorsichtig zu sein, wenn es um Geld geht. Sie ziehen im Allgemeinen ein kalkuliertes Risiko einer vorschnellen Handlungsweise vor und sind besonders in Mathematik und Statistiken talentiert. Bereits Munn-Kinder sind in komplexer Mathematik besser als Erwachsener anderer Spezies. Außerdem sind die Muuns sehr reserviert und stets bemüht, ihre Gefühle zu verbergen. Spezies, die offen Gefühle zeigen sehen sie als kindisch an und haben auch kein Problem damit, dies ihnen zu sagen. Ein weiterer grundlegender Wesenszug dieser Spezies ist ihr starker Respekt für Gerechtigkeit und Justiz. Geschäftsverträge gelten bei den Muuns nahezu als heilige Versprechen und es käme ihnen niemals in den Sinn, sie brechen. Es muss allerdings gesagt werden, dass die Muuns vor allem das geschriebene und nicht das moralische Recht achten. Gesellschaft und Kultur Die Gesellschaft der Muuns ist in ein striktes Klassensystem organisiert. Zu den höheren Klassen gehören Bankiers, Anwälte, Ingenieure und Diplomaten. Muun-Kinder werden sehr streng auf ihr Talent und ihre Fähigkeiten geprüft, bevor es ihnen erlaubt wird einer höheren Klasse beizutreten. Muuns verlassen nur selten ihre Heimatwelt, es sei denn, um Geschäfte abzuwickeln. In der Tat nehmen Wirtschaft und Finanzen den Mittelpunkt in der Kultur der Muuns ein. Intensiver Konkurrenzkampf zwischen Mitarbeitern wird von den Muuns gefördert, was eine starke Wirtschaft und überlegene Arbeitsmoral zur Folge hat. Da die Muuns im Allgemeinen vor Kämpfen und körperlichen Auseinandersetzungen zurückscheuen, haben sie zur Verteidigung ihrer Heimatwelt große Geschützplattformen installiert. Der Intergalaktische Bankenverband setzt üblicherweise Söldner und Droiden ein, um Fordrungen durchzusetzen und Schulden einzutreiben. Die Beziehung der Muuns zur Mathematik zeigt sich in ihrer Sprache, die aus einer Reihe von um- und eh-Lauten in wechselnder Reihenfolge besteht, ähnlich einem Binärcode. Geschichte Während der Galaktischen Republik war Muunilinst der Sitz des Intergalaktischen Bankenverbandes. Die Muuns steckten ihr Vermögen in die größten Städte, die für ihre detaillierte und üppige Architektur bekannt waren. Die Muun schlossen sich mit dem Bankenclan der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme unter Führung von Dooku an, und der Vorsitzende des Bankenclans, der hagere San Hill, wurde eine wichtige Person im Separatistenrat. Nach den Klonkriegen wurden Muunilinst und die Muuns Teil des Galaktischen Imperiums und der Planet Muunilinst wurde zu dem Finanzzentrum des Imperiums. Die Muuns gehören zu den wenigen Spezies, die es schafften, der Unterdrückung von Nichtmenschen zu entgehen. Dies lag daran, dass sie durch ihre finanziellen Fähigkeiten die Einzigen waren, die sich als hervorragende Leiter der galaktischen Wirtschaft abgaben, und weil die Regierung des Imperiums nicht Vergeltungsmaßnahmen für sich beanspruchen wollte. Die Muuns wurden von imperialen Aufsehern bewacht, um sicherzustellen, dass sie kein Kapital an die Rebellen-Allianz weiterleiteten. Dies war jedoch nicht notwendig, weil, obwohl sie als habgierige Spezies galten, gehen sie an Finanzangelegenheiten mit großem Anstand heran. Muuns blieben bis zur Ära der Galaktischen Allianz beim Imperium als Finanzleiter. Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges wurde die Oberfläche von Muunilinst durch ein planetares Bombardement zerstört. Quellen *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' *''Revelation'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' (Seite 202) Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Humanoiden en:Muun pt:Muun nl:Muun